Streaming Love
by AvengerPotter
Summary: It was a normal day in the Dan and Phil house, but when Dan went to go live on YouNow, Phil decided that it was finally time to tell Dan something that he had been holding in for much longer then he wanted to. Dan and Phil a bit OOC as well as our OC in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Streaming Love**

**Description**: _It was a normal day in the Dan and Phil house, but when Dan went to go live on YouNow, Phil decided that it was finally time to tell Dan something that he had been holding in for much longer then he wanted to. Dan and Phil OOC as well as our OC in later chapters._

CHAPTER ONE

Daniel Howell was sitting in the lounge ready for his liveshow to start. It was five before nine, for once he decided that he would be early so that #danisnotontime wouldn't trend.. again, so he was waiting in the Que for Evan Edinger to finish up.

His Mac was sitting on the table right in front of him when his best friend and roomate, Phil Lester, walked around the corner and into the room. Right away, Dan could tell that something was up with Phil. That worried Dan and no matter his 'promise' to YouNow Dan defiantly put Phil before YouNow anyday.

"Hey Phil. What's wrong?" Dan pushed his Mac away and scooted off to one side of the couch so that Phil would have some room, having just been sitting in the middle.

Phil just stared at Dan for a second before leaning into Dan and kissing him. Dan sat in shock for a second before kissing Phil back. They were kissing when both of their phones started blowing up with messages. They pulled away and saw that they were on YouNow and the comment section was speeding by really fast.

Right away they knew there was a big problem. The phandom was going crazy in chat. Dan's Tumblr, which was open in another tab, showed that the 'Phan' tag was blowing up - yes he did track that tag, they made good artwork.

A single glance down at his phone, Dan saw all his YouTube friends texting him - most telling him that he was live on YouNow.

He looked into Phil's eyes - his beautiful green eyes - and they came to a silent agreement.

Dan quickly closed his laptop, but -as always- he failed and it ended up falling off the table. He was able to close it after he grumbled a curse and then looked at Phil.

"Well," Dan said with a snarky smirk, "The phandom is having a shit storm right now."

Phil looked at Dan, he was used to his sarcastic comments, but he really wished that Dan would be serious this time, "Dan, what are we going to do?"

"Play it off like the Valentines Day video." Dan suggested.

"But I don't want it to be a secret." Phil responded back.

Dan somehow missed the undertone of Phil asking him to be serious without him actually having to say it. "Why CAN'T we just play it off? The valentines video is just a joke now and hidden pretty well from both of us."

Phil sighed and put a hand though his hair. "Dan, can I ask you something?" Phil said, hoping there was no way Dan missed the seriousness in his voice.

"Ask away Phil." Dan said with a smirk, now just torturing Phil, getting that he wanted him to be serious.

Phil sighed, "never mind, forget it." Phil said, stood up, and left the room.

He went to his room, slammed the door shut, and locked the door as he slid down the door into a sitting position with his knees hugged up to his chest. His forehead was resting on his knees, arms wrapped around his knees.

Faintly, Phil could hear Dan calling for him through his door, from the distance of the voice, it sounded as though he was heading this way from the lounge.

"Phil? PHIL!" Dan called. Suddenly, Phil heard Dan attempt to turn his doorknob, which failed.

"Phil? Unlock the door!" Dan said calmly. "Please." He added.

Phil just sat there and leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes.

Dan heard the small hit that was causes by Phil putting his head against the door. "Phil. Can we talk about this?"

"Forget it Dan, I don't want to talk you right now."

Without a second thought, Dan stood his place facing Phil's door. "Phil, I'm not leaving until you talk to me." Dan paused for a second. "You know how bad the Internet is. If we don't face this then things are just going to get worse."

"Dan! How is there ever going to be an US if you are never serious?" Phil finally broke down and yelled through the door.

Dan sighed, and knowing Phil wasn't going to open the door, he sat down and leaned against the other side and leaned his head against the door.

"Phil..." Dan sighed quietly. He really didn't know what to say to that and his phone began to go off again.

Without knowing what to say to Phil, Dan pulled out his phone and started to search through the text messages that he had been getting.

The first thing that he saw, though, was a notice that there was a tweet from Tyler Oakley. Dan really didn't want to, but he had to laugh at those tweets.

danisnotonfire amazingphil I didn't know you were thirsty! You've come over and you never told me that you were thirsty! I've been available! ;)

Phil got mad and stood up hitting the door as he got up. He stood in the middle of the room and put his hands through his hair. He was shaking and just wanted to cry.

Dan jumped up and away at the sound - and vibration - of the door when Phil hit it. "Phil?" There was a small moaning noise coming from Phil's room, making Dan nervous. "Phil are you okay?" It took Dan a moment of hearing Phil making that terrible sound to realize _why_ he was acting like that. Phil had just been telling Dan that there was no way that they could be together if he kept up his sarcastic-literally-never-serious self, then he proceeded to start laughing.

Head palming the door, Dan realized that that was a stupid idea, but as was laughing when Phil wanted him to be serious. "Bloody hell! That literally hurt!"

Phil scoffed and took his position back up in front of the door, facing it.

"I think I need to go to A & E." Dan moaned, holding his head. He sat back down, having heard Phil scoff at his stupidity. "We need to talk about this Phil. Will you come out?"

"No." Phil said and sniffed, gently leaning his head against the door.

"Well, then can we talk through the door if you don't want to come out?" Dan paused for a second, trying to fight it, but couldn't. "Since you don't want to see my bloody face." Dan just couldn't hold in that second remark.

"Can we?" Then he heard Dan's second remark and sighed and put a hand though his hair.

"The valentines day video." Dan said quietly, putting his back to the door and leaning his head against it. "Was that - was that _true_. To some extent at least?"

Phil was quiet for a while and he accidentally hit the door as he turned so his back and head were leaning against it. "Yeah..." He said so quietly that Dan almost didn't hear him.

"Phil..." Dan said sadly, "I didn't know that. I thought - literally thought - that that was a joke."

Phil nodded, and then remembering that Dan couldn't see him he said, "Yes, I know."

"Why did you never say anything?" Dan asked Phil, "_Ever_. The video was ages ago."

"I guess I was scared to... I wanted to see how you would react and see if you got it, even though I didn't think you would." He sighed at his wording. "I was scared of how you would react, if you would think of me differently if you didn't feel the same way. I didn't say anymore because I think I was fine with being just friends. I wanted to spend my life with you, friends or more, didn't matter. I think lately I just really wanted to be something more..." He hugged his knees to his chest.

Suddenly, Dan realized what the look on Phil's face had been when he had come into the lounge. He was prepping himself for finally doing something after all this time, which _defiantly _ didn't end the way that he wanted it to. "I hope that you noticed that I wasn't reluctant."

Phil was silent for a moment. "I-I guess the sarcasm and YouNow distracted me from that..." he said quietly and looked down.

Dan smiled slightly, "Well, my sarcasm is _pretty_ sexy, isn't?"

Phil couldn't help himself and laughed at Dan's reply."Yeah, sure, that's why." He rolled his eyes.

Biting his lip, Dan reached up for the doorknob and gently put his hand on it, but didn't attempt to turn it, "Do you want to come out now and talk about where we are going to go from here? The shitstorm is happening as we speak."

Phil sighed, unlocked the door and slowly moved to the side so he was by the wall instead.

Dan smiled as he stood up, opened the door and walked to Phil, "The two choices still stand, Phil. We could just play it off like it was just a joke, or we could say something to the Phandom. I can stand either one of them." Dan sighed, "We just have to know _if_ we say anything, we will end up getting hate, more hate then we've had before."

Phil nodded and hugged his legs, "I know. I want to be with you Dan, but would it be fair to keep this away from our fans?" he paused and looked up into Dan's eyes. "I don't like hate but I don't want to hide either..." he sighed and leaned his forehead on his knees.

"I know what you mean, Phil." Dan nodded, he sighed and shook his head, moving so that he was right next to Phil. Dan stayed silent for a moment, thinking over the two options that they had, Phil doing the same. "We could tell them. 99 percent of the fans will be behind us, and that one percent... well, we will have each other. What do you think Phil?"

Phil nodded and leaned his head on Dan's shoulder. "I like that..." he said quietly.

"We are going to have to go and tell them soon." Dan said softly, he handed Phil his phone. "People - Tyler Oakley, mostly - are already pumping up people on Twitter." Dan had mentions showing that 'Phan' was trending worldwide, he chuckled, "I'm expecting Phangirls to come knocking down our front door soon."

Phil slightly smiled," how are we going to tell them?" he said and looked at at all of Tyler's tweets and sighed.

"New video? Tumblr post? Twitter post? YouNow? Radio Show?" Dan listed off all of the ways that they have in order to get to their fans. "Facebook? Vine? Instagram? Pintrest? _Myspace_?" He winked at Phil, "We have unlimited choices."

Phil smiled at the myspace suggestion, "I think either a video or tumblr post would be best... What do you think?"

"Valentines Day Video Part Two." Dan told Phil, "Only this time it is _truly_ mutual, and we both know it. It will spread around all the other social medias quickly enough."

Phil nodded in agreement.

Phil handed Dan his phone back and Dan went onto Twitter, 'New Video will be up in a few hours (feat. amazingphil)' "I think that everyone will understand what that means." Dan told Phil, "That way they can back down, even though a 'few hours' to me is about a day to anyone else." He smiled, "We can have some free time, for now at least."


	2. Chapter 2

**Streaming Love**

_Description: It was a normal day in the Dan and Phil house, but when Dan went to go live on YouNow, Phil decided that it was finally time to tell Dan something that he had been holding in for much longer then he wanted to. Dan and Phil a bit OOC as well as our OC in later chapters._

CHAPTER TWO

The relaxing time consisted of mainly Dan and Phil sitting in the lounge on the couch. They didn't really talk so much as they just enjoyed each others company, and finally having said what had needed to be said between the two.

"Are you ready for everyone knowing, Phil?" Dan asked, the underlying message asking if he was ready for the messages/comments/tweets that they were about to receive. He knew that Phil got that.

Phil slowly nodded, "I think so. We have each other so it can't get too bad... are you?"

"As much as one can ever be." Dan then added sarcastically, "My body is ready for this." Pulling his Mac closer, his pushed the button that made their new video public. Their new video was called PHAN.

Phil pulled his legs up to his chest and leaned his chin on his knees. He knew how most of their viewers would react, but was still very nervous.

Closing his eyes as he got the first group of notifications, Dan brought Phil closer to him. His phone started to show new mentions from his friends. Still, for the sake of Phil, Dan acted like it wasn't going to bother him just as much as it had a chance of. "It's starting. Should we just stay here as the internet explodes or leave to go somewhere? Whichever you would prefer."

Phil hugged Dan and shrugged. "I think we need to go away from the Internet."

Dan nodded to him, "Yeah, I think that our sanity depends on it. Everything will be here once things aren't as fresh to everyone." Dan closed his laptop, a silent smile on his lips, having really not wanted to read what everyone was writing, even though he knew that most of both his and Phil's subscribers would be nice about it, he just didn't want to see Phil hurt by any of their comments. "We can stay in or go out." Dan told Phil, "Whichever."

"Can we stay in and just watch a movie or something? Maybe get something to eat, even though my appetite is gone now." He sighed again at his wording, still hugging Dan and looking at the closed laptop.

"Cinema night." Dan said to Phil with as soothing of a smile as he could give to him. "I can look though our pile of movies." Dan went through their piles of movies that he knew by heart that they had.

Dan was searching thorough things to watch. Phil didn't mean to but he jumped everytime Dan and his phones told them they had a notification. Phil couldn't take it anymore and reached to turn his phone off when Dan stopped him - though without realizing it.

"How about Buffy? We have no good movies in this pile right now." Dan suggested.

Phil nodded, "Okay." He softly put his phone down but jumped again when it did a little ring to tell him he had a notification.

Putting in Buffy, Dan realized that Phil was getting freaked out from the notifications and turned off his own then came over and cuddled back up with Phil, starting up the show.

Phil tried to watch but jumped again when his phone went off. It took him a moment to realize that it was a text and not a notification. He slowly leaned over to the table and picked it up. It was Tyler.

It was a moment before Phil decided that he should answer the text - one of many that he already had waiting for him on his phone.

_Good joke from you and Dan. I think that you should get back onto the Internet, because it is exploding._

Phil showed Dan what Tyler said to him and scoffed. "Seriously Tyler?" Dan took Phil's phone away from him, put it on silent, and started up Buffy, "Don't worry about that right now, Phil."

They watched two hours of Buffy before Dan finally spoke up again, "Should we look at the internet now?" He asked Phil.

Phil slowly nodded, like he wasn't really sure but felt like he _had_ to do it, "If you want..."

Giving Phil an encouraging smile, Dan pulled his laptop onto his lap and hugged Phil. Dan pulled up his YouTube account and looked at his recent video, it had been two hours since that video had gone live. Dan looked at the comments, the stupid new comment system made two hate comments being the 'most liked.'

Phil let out a shaky breath and hid his face in Dan's shoulder.

"It's okay Phil." Dan said, trying to not let him freak out so much. "You don't have to worry about it." Dan scrolled down to the better - and also actually intelligent - comments from the Phandom. "Look Phil. For all the hate, we have the great part of the Phandom."

Phil looked up after a moment and slightly smiled at the better comments.

Dan scrolled through more, some people telling others to calm down because it was a joke others explaining how it COULDN'T be fake because of very certain reasons. Very very few were saying that it was stupid or fake or anything along this line.

"I love our phans." Phil said and smiled. He leaned his head on Dan's shoulder as he read a particularly long comment about how it had to be true.

"I think that we should acknowledge that its true through other medias as well." Dan suggested. "If you want."

Phil nodded, "Yeah, I guess we should..."

Dan pulled up a tab with Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter and posted about it on each one, they all said the same thing "*Link to the video* This isn't another Valentines Day video, we are literally being serious." which Phil did the same with his three sites.

Once they did that, they did get a few more hate messages but a lot more supportive phans. Phil smiled at how protective they were of them.

"We should probably start responding back to our friends." Dan suggested, after his phone starting to blow up - with both friends and family.

Phil nodded and they started responding to friends and family. When they finished they just sat there for a moment. Dan yawned, then Phil yawned and they kept yawning for like a minute.

"I think it's time to head to bed." Dan ended up saying after the yawning sprint was over. The two of them got up and headed down the hall to where their two bedrooms were.

"Goodnight, Dan." Phil said and kissed him.

"Goodnight Phil." Dan responded. Both went into their separate rooms to get a goodnights sleep.

* * *

**A/Ns: Thank you EllaElliotPotter for the adding this story onto alerts :)**

**Review if you would like everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Streaming Love**

_Description: It was a normal day in the Dan and Phil house, but when Dan went to go live on YouNow, Phil decided that it was finally time to tell Dan something that he had been holding in for much longer then he wanted to. Dan and Phil a bit OOC as well as our OC in later chapters._

CHAPTER THREE

The next morning Phil woke up before Dan - the deep sleeping Platypus who didn't wake up until ten in the morning, which was actually pretty good compared to his usual schedule. Dan actually only awoke to the sounds of Phil moving around in Phil's own room.

Phil didn't sleep very well, he kept waking up during the night. He finally got a few hours of sleep and woke up to a set of new messages, more hate then messages from Dangirls. He just sat on his bed or paced in his room. He tried to do anything he could to distract himself without waking Dan up.

Dan messed up his hair - which was just an annoying habit of his - and got up out of bed and into Phil's room. He suddenly realized what Phil meant when he said that Phil could hear Dan's pacing in the early hours of the morning. Knocking twice, without waiting for a response from Phil, Dan opened the door to see Phil pacing.

"Phil? What's wrong?" Dan questioned.

He shook his head. "I couldn't sleep, got some new messages..." he stopped pacing. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up? I forgot how thin these walls were..."

"No." Dan shook his head, "You didn't wake me up." He moved closer to Phil, "It doesn't really help to constantly think about - or read - the comments."

Phil leaned his forehead on Dan's shoulder. "I know. I somehow looked at the comments but I just can't stop thinking about it. and I couldn't really sleep because my brain loves messing with me and kept showing me..." He let out a shaky breath. "Horrible things... I don't want anything bad to happen..." he said and hugged Dan.

Dan gave a sad smile as he hugged Phil back, "You need to get some rest, I can stay in here with you until you go to sleep."

Phil nodded, "Please?" He said quietly.

Dan gestured for Phil to go the bed and pulled up chair and sat facing Phil, "Okay... go to sleep." Dan pointed at Phil, "You." He did a walking motion with his hands, "Go." He held up two fingers. "To." Then he gestured for sleep, "Sleep."

Phil just looked at Dan with an 'Are you kidding me?' expression for a few seconds before throwing a pillow at him.

Dan smirked at Phil, caught the pillow, then moved over to lay down next to him, waiting for him to go to sleep, smiling when he finally heard Phil's slow and calm breathing. Having already slept for twelve hours, Dan decided it best to go onto Tumblr and to calm down the absolute shit storm that was going on.

Since Phil's laptop was haphazardly half-closed on Phil's floor next to his bed, Dan picked it up and went onto Tumblr. Phil was still logged on, and Dan saw that his ask was filled up. Slowly filing through them and saw lots of Dangirls attacking Phil.

Scrolling through at least ten pages, Dan copied and pasted a bunch of the names that he saw were giving Phil the biggest shit and signed into his Tumblr. Dan noticed that there was a big amount of asks in his inbox, but he ignored it. He first made a post about how he didn't want anyone to be hating on Phil and if they had anything negative to say they should just keep it to themselves because it was Dan and Phils relationship and not theirs.

It didn't take long to find most of the exact same people writing how Dan didn't deserve Phil because Phil was below him, which gave Dan an easy excuse as to writing back to them. He quickly made public the responses that he was giving them as well as throwing in some positive people's public announcements that they supported them and saw them as nothing different then how they already saw them.

Dan finally decided - once he was done responding to the worst of the people - that he would go ahead and cook an extravagant breakfast for Phil and himself. He quietly snuck out and started cooking, it took him almost two hours to finish everything, but just as he was finishing, he heard Phil moving around again into the bathroom and taking a shower.

Dan set out fancy plates and all the food around the table, waiting for Phil to come out.

Phil walked out wearing lounging clothes and his hair wet and smiled when he saw the table.

"Suprise." Dan said to Phil, "I reckoned that you deserved a good breakfast."

"Thank you." Phil said and kissed Dan.

Dan gave Phil a plate of food and said sarcastically, "Delia Smith. No one makes any food better." Phil smiled and took the plate.

They were halfway done eating when there was a knock on their door. Phil slightly jumped and looked at Dan.

Dan bit his lip and looked at the door, "I'll see who it is." Trying not to make much noise, Dan snuck to the door and looked to see that it was their non-internet friends - Leo and Lillian. Sighing, Dan looked back at Phil.

"Who is it?"

"Lillian and Leo. Prepare yourself." Dan said before he opened the door.

"OH MY GOSH Dan, what is going on?! The internet is BLOWING UP!" Lillian said when the two walked into the apartment.

"She was worried 'cause all we saw were posts about you two but she would rather visit then read the posts..." Leo explained to Dan. "But, _I_ read the posts. You were a little harsh to them, Dan."

"Little harsh to who?" Phil said as he walked over to join them.

Dan glared at Leo. Yes, he knew that Phil would find out that he was getting mad at the Dangirls, but he didn't really want to have to _explain_ it to Phil before he looked through his ask - or at least get better context. Still, Dan had to stand his ground, "I wasn't _that_ bad with them, but even if it came off that way, they deserved it. They have no reason to be saying that stuff."

"Saying what?" Phil repeated.

They heard Lillian gasp really loudly before she rushed over to the dining area and looked at all the food and fancy plates. "Why is this so fancy for breakfast?!" She said, oblivious to the conversation.

"You know," Dan shrugged casually, "I saw that the Dangirls were out of control so I just told some of them off and told everyone that they needed to back off you."

Phil glared at Dan but didn't say anything because they had people over and because a crashing noise coming from the dining area distracted them.

Leo looked over and sighed, "This is why we can't have nice things, Lillian." he walked over and looked at where a plate was broken by her feet.

"Oops." Lillian said, staring down at the plate.

Glad to have a distraction from the topic at hand - because he knew that when they were alone, Phil would not be very happy with him - Dan moved over to Lillian and grabbed a rubbish bin, "I got it."

"I'm sorry, Dan, I didn't mean to break it."

"What were you even _trying _to do, Lillian?" Leo asked her incredulously.

With Phil still glaring at Dan and Dan trying to ignore him, Dan said, "Don't worry, it's fine. I've dropped these plates before, many times in fact, mostly in front of my family."

Lillian giggled at that image.

Phil suddenly looked off towards his bedroom, "Excuse me. I need to go and see something. Nice seeing you again Leo, Lillian."

Dan bit his lip watching Phil leave angrily, then looked back at Leo and Lillian. "Yeah, right before I went onto YouNow yesterday - and just as I went live - Phil came in and he kissed me, we kind of became a couple after that."

"Shouldn't you go talk to him then? We can come by another time.." Leo told Dan as he started to pull Lillian towards the door.

"Bye, Dan!" She called over her shoulder as they walked out.

"Bye." Dan waved to them and waited for them to leave. He locked the door and turned around when he heard his phone go off - which had been oddly silent for most of the morning - probably because he turned off all his notifications for all the social medias.

'Hey Dan, if you need any support at all, just let me know. I know how hard coming out can be. I'm planning on heading into London in a couple of days. See you soon?' ~Tyler Oakley

Without responding, as he had been since early yesterday evening, Dan silenced his phone and headed to Phil's door. The door was - unsurprisingly - locked.

Phil was sitting on his bed and looked at Tumblr, where Dan left his account logged on so he was just looking at all the things that Dan typed to Dangirls.

"Phil? This seems pretty repetitious. Are you okay?" Dan asked through the door, from where he was standing across the hall.

"This was pretty harsh Dan."

Dan shrugged, then realized that Phil couldn't see him, "They - as I told them - need to stay out of this type of business."

"I understand why you did it, but you didn't have to be that harsh. Even though they were harsh as well..."

"Why are you siding with all the Dangirls right now? I was trying to help you." Dan asked Phil, annoyed.

Phil sighed and didn't say anything for a moment as he got up and opened the door. He leaned on the door frame and looked down.

"I don't mean to side with them, I just don't think that was the best way to approach them..."

"It's the way that I've always done it." Dan said to him. "When they begin - or are already - out of control, then I need to jump in and make them stop, it's just the way that I've always done it. You know it's especially personal to me when it is friends or family."

He nodded, "I know..."

"They said shit about me - which I don't care about - but they were going at you too, Phil. Look at your asks, they aren't good. Everyone that I saw saying things too were going far too deep into grounds that they shouldn't be touching." Dan explained to Phil, "Whether or not I was too _harsh_ on them, they needed it to be told to them. Whatever it is that they are saying isn't funny, it is stupid and - in most ways - _hurtful_."

Phil looked up at Dan.

"Yes Phil?" Dan asked.

"I'm sorry for over reacting, Dan. I know what you were doing, it was wrong for me to get upset..."

Dan shook his head, "No, its fine Phil. Its just - this has just gotten out of hand. I'll keep up what I said to the Dangirls, but I'll find a better way of telling them what they are doing is both stupid and immature."

Dan then leaned over and kissed Phil.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A couple days later, Dan and Phil were both woken up by a knock on the front door, they got up and walked out of their rooms and paused at their doors. Dan walked to the door first and Phil followed him.

Dan looked to see who it was and then let Phil see before opening the door to let Tyler in.

"Well, Hello there!" Tyler said and pulled them into a hug.

Both Dan and Phil hugged Tyler back - which was slighty funny due to the 10 inches different between them - and Dan smirked.

"We weren't expecting you to come in _right_ over as soon as you came in." Dan told him.

Tyler shrugged, "After your announcement, I decided that I was going to come here first. I postponed Jack and Finn."

Phil yawned and rubbed his eyes, and looked at Dan. "Well, come in." He gestured into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks." Tyler said. He came in and Dan brought him into the lounge. Tyler sat in a recliner and Dan and Phil sat next to each other on the sofa, "How are you doing?" He asked.

Dan looked at Phil - thinking about the 'panics' that he had been having since the video, after having read a large group of negative comments on any social media from anyone. "Mostly well." Dan decided on saying. "Sometimes are better than others."

Phil slowly nodded and looked down, "Not used to as much hate, but we get through it, right, Dan?" He said quietly.

Dan nodded to Phil. Tyler was the one that responded, though, "It just takes some time, After everyone that is disapproving of this leaves, then you are left with the supportive people."

Before Dan or Phil could respond there was another knock on the door. Dan got up and answered the door.

"Hi Dan! Where's Phil? Why are you still in your pajamas?" Lillian asked and pulled Leo into the apartment.

Leo yawned and nodded at Dan. "Lillian decided that she hadn't heard from you in two days and that she should come straight over because of that. Sorry."

"It's fine." Dan responded and gestured for them to follow him, "Phil's in the lounge, Lillian."

Tyler and Phil were both talking just as they walked in, but became silent when they saw Lilian and Leo. Phil gave a weak smile to them while Tyler was all for being their new best friends.

"Why hello there, Tyler Oakley." Tyler introduced himself.

Lillian just stared at him in awe.

"She's actually quiet for once." Leo commented to Dan. He turned to Tyler. "Sorry 'bout her, she loves you. I'm Leo, she's Lillian." Then he waved a hand in front of his girlfriend's face.

Dan and Phil both - knowing Lilian - laughed at that comment made from Leo. Tyler smirked, "So a professional fangirl?" He asked to her.

She nodded quickly. "H-Hi..."

Leo stared at Lilian for a second then to Tyler, he grabbed her wrist, "One second." He dragged her out of the room and into the hall - where no one was able to hear them saying whatever.

"To answer you, Tyler, yes she is a pretty big fangirl." Dan said to Tyler.

Phil smiled and looked at the hall.

Once Lilian came back in, she was back to her normal and weird self actually able to talk without freaking out.

"Nice to meet you." She said calmly.

Tyler gave her a smirk, "Nice to meet you too."

"Lillian, chop chop, we're going to meet the queen." Leo said and said bye to everyone before they left.

Phil leaned his head on Dan's shoulder as he waved bye to them and yawned.

Tyler waved bye to the two - just after Lillian got a selfie with him - then calmed down and became serious, "It'll be hard when it comes to that Phil, but you just have to trust that everyone will understand and those that don't just get out."

Phil nodded and ran a hand through his hair, something that he does when he's nervous.

"Dan are you doing okay?" Tyler asked. "You can talk if you want."

"I'm fine." Dan nodded, he was definitely not as worse off as Phil. Tyler nodded at him, though he didn't seem like he fully believed what Dan said, he could tell that Dan didn't want to say anything.

Phil yawned and Tyler rolled his eyes at the yawning Phil, "To wake you up, I'm thinking about making a video with y'all."

Phil shrugged, nodded and looked at Dan. "What do you think?"

"What were you thinking for a video Tyler?" Dan asked him.

"A Dare video." Tyler responded.

An hour and a half later everyone was wide awake - and a little wet. Dan had set up his lighting, Tyler had his camera all out, and Twitter had widely responded to Tyler's tweet for a dare video, without saying who he was with - only that he was with a British Duo, which truly could have been any one British.

Most people had guessed that he would be with Jack and Finn - as Tyler had previously said that that was who he was first going to spend some time with. A small percentage of his followers had rightfully guessed Dan and Phil, he said nothing to say that they were correct, but did favorite their tweets.

"Want to go out for some lunch?" Tyler suggested once all the equipment was away.

Phil - who was hardly tired anymore - and Dan nodded. "Do you already have an idea as to where to go?" Dan asked.

"Two places." Tyler said without elaborating, but having a large grin on his face.

Neither Dan nor Phil wanted to even know what Tyler was planning, they just grabbed their keys and headed out. Without really thinking, no one had brought a jacket and it - in an odd turn of events, but not really - was raining in London as they headed to lunch. They didn't really see it at all as a big deal and just contiued on their way.

Tyler had found a very fancy restaurant and brought the two boys there, it was a good meal and once they got back to Dan and Phil's flat, Tyler had to go to the Underground to head off with Jack and Finn.

They shared their goodbyes and Dan and Phil spent the rest of the day and evening in peace.


End file.
